


Remember When it Rained

by babykid528



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Multi-Fandom Het Porn Battle. Prompt: union man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When it Rained

C.J. Cregg: Avert your eyes.  
Toby Ziegler: Excuse me?  
C.J. Cregg: I fell in the pool, when I get out my clothes will be clingy, avert you eyes.  
Toby Ziegler: C.J., I really don't think this is the time to...  
C.J. Cregg: Avert your eyes.  
Toby Ziegler: OK.  
 _\- In the Shadow of Two Gunmen, Part 2_

Toby turns and faces away from the pool as C.J. clamors out of it. He doesn't understand her sudden sense of modesty around him. They've been friends for… well, he can't remember for how long at the moment, but long enough for Toby to have seen it all before. _On more than one occasion_ , he thinks. He grins and fiddles with his wedding band as he remembers that time C.J. and he had gotten caught in a sudden downpour of rain while barbequing burgers on her old charcoal grill.

 _They'd run under the awning at the side of the house, leaving the burgers and coals in the uncovered grill to get drenched, just like their clothes already were. C.J. had cursed at their ruined dinner before breaking into a fit of laughter when she saw how Toby's hair had plastered to his head like a helmet. He couldn't keep a low chuckle from escaping his own throat as her mascara began to run beneath her eyes._

 _"You look like a raccoon," he'd informed her with a big smile on his face._

 _She'd laughed with renewed hilarity and he'd reached out and pulled her mouth towards his, effectively shutting her up. All thoughts of dinner were forgotten as they moved inside for the night._

The slapping sound of wet fabric being adjusted behind him draws Toby out of his memory. He's still fiddling with the ring on his finger when C.J. breathes an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, turn around."

The resignation in her voice makes him laugh as he turns to face her. He adjusts the gold band into place before leaving it alone once again. She moves up the patio towards him and he smiles warmly at her while passing her a towel. He has to squelch the desire to pull her mouth against his like the last time she was standing sopping wet before him, so he begins to talk about why he's come to see her to distract himself. He wants her on the Bartlet for America campaign with him. She's his closest friend and the best woman for the job, plus he wants to have her around. _I miss our close friendship_ , he tells himself, _Just our friendship_. After all, he twists the ring on his finger for the millionth time today, he's a married man now.  



End file.
